A Frozen World
by frozenfairytale
Summary: Celine has just started high school. She began to notice changing in her life. Her friend, Anna need help, her city was suddenly completely frozen out of nowhere. Can Celine help her out?
1. Prologue

"Celine!"

"Celine!"

"Coming!" Celine grabs her backpack and putting a bread into her mouth."Oof!" Celine almost tripped

Have you ever heard of a story of a girl trapped in a castle for 18 years. And escaped with a stranger she barely knows. Also that she found out that she was a lost princess. Well.. That's my sister. Rapunzel.

"C'mon, you don't want to be late, don't you?" ask Rapunzel

"Of course not." Celine rushes to Rapunzel.

"Good!" Rapunzel said as Celine sits at the car.

"Hello there! My favorite sister in law!" Said Eugene.

"I'm your only sister in law."

"Of course you are dear!"

"Eugene" called Rapunzel

"Did you bring your books?"

"Uh huh" Celine nodded

"Eugene!"

"your lunch?"

"Got it" Said Celine

"Great! you're all set for your first day of school, Ah- school, I remembered when I was young, pretty girls were after me.."

"Eugene!"

"Yeah what?"

"Drive!"

"Yea.. Patient.. I don't want our little girl to be unprepared, it's her first day of school anyway."

"It's not like her first, first day, besides, she's like 15."

"Yea, you're acting like you're my parent" Celine added

"Okay, stop!" Rapunzel said "Look at the clock! Drive Eugene!"

"Um- are you even paying attention? I'm already driving.."

"Well, okay then- I didn't know you've started, I mean how will I know that you're already driving….." Rapunzel mumbled.

"Oh Rapunzel, stop with the mumbling will ya?"

"Ah!"

"You two are cute when you're fighting, A-DO-RA-BLE" Celine said as she took her backpack.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other.

"Anyway, I'm off, bye." Celine got off from the car.

"Okay honey, be safe."

"I will." Eugene and Rapunzel drove off.

Celine sighs. "Well, it's my turn now." She said looking at her new school.


	2. A New Start

My name is Celine, I am 14 years old and I live at Corona. I have a sister named Rapunzel. I was different from my family, it seems that I never belonged there, even though I am close with them, it just doesn't felt right and also is my first time I've to a school. All my life I have been homeschooled and now I really am going to a real school. Oh, I almost forgot, The school I'm attending is a school for royalty so, the students are pretty much all royals, princes and princesses. That's it for the information, now for the story.

The sound of people talking everywhere. Crowded. And Celine is standing alone by herself. Walking slowly to the door, looking down. Actually, not paying attention, just- Just looking down at the floor. Not seeing what's ahead of her.

"Oof-" Celine bumps into someone "Sorry" She quickly said. "Ugh, my first day of school and I already made a mistake." Celine complained as she walk through the door. "What next? wrong class?" She opened the classroom door and sit at an empty desk beside the window. Waiting for the bell to ring, she looks at the blue sky, feeling peace and quiet, even though it's full of noise in there. Her thoughts are everywhere.

"Hello?" She felt a hand waving in front of her face.

"Huh?" She turns her head the the owner of the hand, she was pretty, her hair was strawberry blonde, also, she looks pretty familiar to Celine

"Oh boy, I thought you were gone forever, I was waving my hands in front of you for a minute or so and you didn't do anything, but you did! So, it's okay. And Can I sit here?" she point to the seat next to Celine

"Oh- Of course."

"What were you doing? or thinking?" She asked.

"Well, nothing really, just looking through the sky, it calms me."

"Hmm" That girl looked to the sky. "Yes it does seem calming."

"Yes it is."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduce myself, haven't I?"

"No, you haven't, I'm Anna by the way."

"Anna?"

Anna nods.

"I'm Celine."

"Okay kids! sit down" All the students sat down when the teacher came in. "Today is your first day of school, I am your homeroom teacher" She started writing out her name in the whiteboard "Miss Ella." Now, I've introduced myself, it's your turn now." She pointed out somebody.

Everybody got a turn to say who they were. Now It's Celine's turn.

"My name is Celine. My age is 14. I live in Corona and I have a sister, her name is Rapunzel." Celine said. She returned to her desk and it's now Anna's turn. "Hello." Anna waved "My name is Anna and I live in Arendelle and I also have a sister named Elsa. By the way she's turning 21 and will become a queen. So, would you all mind if you came to her coronation? It's Saturday."

"Okay Anna, And we would love to." Said the teacher.

Anna smiled and returned to her desk. She searched to her backpack and handed out everyone an invitation card to her sister's coronation. "Thank you everyone, we would be pleased to see you guys at the coronation." She sat down and gave Celine an invitation.

"Wow, your sister's becoming a queen. You know, my sister has just married, and she's 20 now." Celine said to Anna. "If they met with each other I bet they will be great friends!"

Anna smiled awkwardly "I doubted it."

"Why?"

"You see, my sister's uh- She's kinda - Um, how do you put it. Um, alone? Like she always shut the world out." Anna explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, since we were little she always kept her privacy, we were never close." Anna said

Celine felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I've got friends now, it doesn't bother me." Anna smiled to hide her sadness but it showed anyways.

The rest of school was pretty boring, Nothing interesting seem to happen.

Celine was just came out of the school.

"Hey" Some guy greets her

Celine turned her head looking for the possibility of him greeting someone else.

"You, you're Celine right?"

Celine looks confused pointing her hand to herself "Me?"

"Yeah, you, you're Celine right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, just making sure." He waved and left.

"Hey Celine" Anna said from behind cheerfully. "Um, who's that guy?"

"I don't know, a guy I just met."

"Uuuu-" Anna poked Celine

"What?"

"You like him" She smiled.

"No I don't. Besides I don't know him"

"Or maybe he's the one who likes you."

"Shut up. Stop making fun. Nobody likes nobody okay."

Anna's laugh fades. "Aw, you're no fun."

A minute later Flynn came. "Hey Celine i thought I could came by and-" Flynn stops. "Who's this? Are you a friend or a foe?" Flynn took his frying pan and aimed to Anna and Anna put her hand's up or beside her.

"Relaxed, you're overreacting." Celine said to Flynn.

"Is that your- dad?" Anna whispered but her whispering is too loud and Flynn could hear her.

"Oh-no, I'm her what you call, her brother in law." Flynn stopped aiming his frying pan and relaxed.

"Okaay.." Anna said, awkwardly. "I-I have stuffs to do, see you tomorrow Celine."

"Bye Anna."

"Okay. Now, let's get back home." Flynn said.

"Where's my sister?"

"Oo you know, busy."

"Okay." They sat at the car and left.

That was the beginning of Celine's life. From then, her life is about to change.


End file.
